1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a Schottky barrier diode, more particularly, a method of manufacturing a Schottky barrier diode having a silicon carbide substrate.
2. Description of the Background Art
According to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-187767, for example, a Schottky barrier diode is formed at a SiC semiconductor layer that has been grown epitaxially on a SiC semiconductor substrate. The top face of the SiC semiconductor layer is covered with a silicon oxide film having an opening formed. A Schottky electrode is formed on the SiC semiconductor layer at this opening region. An anode electrode is formed on the Schottky electrode. A cathode electrode is formed at the backside of the SiC semiconductor substrate.
When Schottky barrier diodes are manufactured industrially, inspection is generally made to identify that the leakage current is below a specified value. The yield from the inspection was not high enough according to the conventional manufacturing method.